Changelog 1.78
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.78 will take place on Monday, June 20th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team Improvements and Changes * Some general graphical improvements have been made to the Guild Expeditions screen and its usability. * The star-icon in the upper left corner will now indicate when a new difficulty has been unlocked in the Guild Expeditions * The battle maps for the Guild Expeditions are now jungle-themed. * The sorting of goods in the Guild Treasury screen that can be accessed through the Guild Expeditions has been changed to reflect the way they are sorted in the regular Treasury screen (top to bottom by era). * You want to acquire a sector on the Campaign map by trading but are missing some resources? You can now jump into the market window with one click! * The info screen that appears when you receive rewards from contributing to a Great Building does no longer close by simply clicking outside the window. No more confusion about what you got because of an accidental click! Bug Fixes * When hovering the mouse over the guild name (in the upper left corner of the screen) in the Guild versus Guild or the Guild Expedition screen, an empty tooltip was displayed. * Some people that registered their accounts through Facebook were not able to play on more than one world. You can now start playing on as many worlds as you like. * Some quests in the Arctic Future were still giving out rewards from previous ages. * Some players in Stone Age that had special buildings (like the King for example) were not able to collect their production and, in some cases, were no longer able to log in. * In some cases it was possible to start a battle in Guild Expeditions while another was still active. * Sometimes, when a quest was completed, no green check mark appeared. Instead, only the border around the quest giver turned green. The completed quest will now be indicated properly. * When you join a guild on a Monday, when there are no Expeditions running, an info screen informed you that you were not able to join the Expedition, since you just joined the guild. The information has been corrected to inform you that there is currently no Expedition running. What else is going on? While the work on the upcoming addition to the Arctic Future is progressing nicely, we have started production of two more exciting projects: one will be a returning fan favorite and we will just say it has to do with a certain season that brings a lot of sunny weather and the other will be a historical questline that's gonna make you "lose your heads". We are also working on some possible improvements to GvG that will fix some of the loopholes that have been reported by you. Category:Changelog